A Good Saturday
by ultimategamer.cl
Summary: It's Saturday, and while everyone else is out having fun, Satoshi is bored out of his mind. He decides to text Naomi, and asks her to hang out with him for the day. Will it just be another boring Saturday, or will something happen between Satoshi and Naomi. FIND OUT NOW!


It was a Saturday afternoon, and Satoshi was bored out of his mind. He couldn't think of anything to do, Sakutaro and Mayu went to go see a play, Yoshiki and Ayumi went to see a horror movie, and Seiko was hanging out with the new guy who moved to Kisaragi a few weeks ago. His name was Kurosaki Kensuke. And from what Satoshi had heard from Naomi, they're in a relationship. His parents were out of town for the weekend, and Yuka was over at Satsuki's house for a sleepover. Everyone was out doing something for today, except for Satoshi. He looked over at his phone, and decided to text Naomi to see if she was doing anything.

Satoshi- Hey Naomi, what ya doin'?

Naomi- Hey Satoshi, not much, I'm so bored right now...

Satoshi- Me too... there's nothing to do...

Naomi- Ikr?

Satoshi- Yeah... hey, do u want to come over for a little bit? Ya know, to hang out.

Naomi- Sure, I'll be over there in a few minutes.

About twenty minutes later, Satoshi heard a knock at his door, and he walked down the stairs to answer it. It was Naomi.

"Hey Naomi, come on in." Satoshi said as he held the door open for Naomi.

"Hey Satoshi." Naomi said as she walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Satoshi did the same thing, and the two just sat there in awkward silence. Finally, Satoshi said something to break the tension.

"Um... y-you wanna play a game, or something?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Naomi replied. Satoshi got off the couch, and looked through a box with all the games they had. After a while of searching through the games, Satoshi decided that they should play Super Smash Bros for Wii U. **(I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME) **After battling aganist each other, and aganist six other CPU players on level nine, Satoshi was the winner.

"Aw man, I would of won if you didn't use the super hammer..." Naomi said.

"Well, maybe you should be better at this game." Satoshi said sarcastically.

"S-Shut up..." Naomi said with a stern voice.

"Ok, another battle, no items." Satoshi said as he went to settings to turn items off.

"Ok, but I'm gonna win." Naomi said with confidence.

After another battle, with just Satoshi and Naomi, Satoshi was the winner, again.

"What, come on!" Naomi yelled as she threw her controller on the couch. "How did you beat me again?!"

"I'm awesome with Luigi, he's my main character." Satoshi said.

"Man, this sucks..." Naomi pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, don't be like that." Satoshi said as he put his arm around Naomi. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

"O-ok, that would be nice." Naomi said as she blushed a little from Satoshi putting his arm aound her. Satoshi pulled out a box with all the movies were in. After going through all the movies, they decided to watch Napoleon Dynamite. **(I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE) **After about an hour and thirty minutes in the movie, Satoshi and Naomi fell asleep aganist each other, with Naomi's head against Satoshi chest. A few hours later, Satoshi woke up, to find that Naomi was sleeping aganist his chest. Satoshi blushed, but he didn't care right now. He wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist, and gave her a hug. He then looked down at Naomi, and saw that Naomi was still asleep, but her face was looking at him. He then slowly leaned in closer to her, and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Naomi."Satoshi whispered in her ear. "Now if only I could tell you when your awake." Satoshi said as his grabbed his phone to see what time it was. It was 9:55 pm. "Wow, I can't believe we've been asleep for that long." Satoshi muttered under his breath. He then slowly go off the couch, not to wake up Naomi as he layed her down gently. He then popped his back, and then went to go take a shower. As soon as he was gone, Naomi's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, but you did." Naomi said with giddiness. She then sat up on the couch, and checked her phone while Satoshi was in the shower. A few minutes later, Satoshi went to his room to throw on some clothes, and came back into the living room, and saw Naomi was up.

"Hey Naomi." Satoshi said as he threw his other clothes in the laundry room.

"Hey Satoshi." Naomi said as she put down her phone. She thought about saying something about him kissing her, but she didn't want to make the conversation awkward. "Hey, I should be going, I'll see you later." Naomi said as she started to head to the door.

"Bye Naomi." Satoshi said as Naomi left. Suddenly, it started to rain heavily, and Naomi was soaking wet in seconds. She then ran back inside Satoshi's house.

"Naomi, are you alright?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, just wet, that's all." Naomi said as she started to shiver from the cold rain. Satoshi ran to the bathroom to get a towel for Naomi to dry herself off with. He came back into the living room, and handed the towel to Naomi.

"T-thank you S-Satoshi." Naomi said as she dried herself off. A few seconds later, Naomi's phone started to ring. She got it out of her pocket to see who it was. It was her mother.

"Hey mom... yeah, I know it's raining... yeah, can I stay at a friends house tonight?... ok, thanks mom, love you, bye." Naomi hung up as she put her phone back into her pocket. "You don't mind if I stay here for the night, would you?" Naomi asked.

"Not at all, I'll get you some of my pajamas to put on." Satoshi said as he ran to his room to get a pair of pajamas for Naomi. He then came back into the living room, and handed them to Naomi. Satoshi turned around, so we wouldn't see Naomi change. Once Naomi was done changing, he noticed that his pajamas were a little to small for her. Showing some of her chest, and some of her stomach. He then grabbed Naomi's wet clothes, and threw them in the dryer.

"It's getting pretty late, we should go to sleep." Satoshi said as he yawned.

"Yeah, I agree." Naomi said as she yawned too.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Satoshi said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Wait, can you, um, sleep with me tonight?" Naomi said blushing, while Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "N-not in an intimate way!" "Just... I hate it when it rains at night, it scares me, and I need someone to be there with me..." Naomi said with her face even more red.

"O-ok, I-I'll sleep with you." Satoshi said with his face also red. They both went upstairs to Satoshi's room, and both got into the bed. "Hey Naomi, I need to tell you something." Satoshi said.

"What is it?" Naomi asked. _Oh man, is he gonna to say what I think he's gonna say?" _Naomi thought.

"Well... I wanted to tell you that..." Satoshi started off, taking in a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you... and I... I love you." Satoshi said with his face a deep red. Naomi's mind had gone blank, she was so happy right now that she couldn't think. She then leaned closer to Satoshi and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Satoshi." Naomi said with a smile. Satoshi didn't say anything, he just smiled. He then leaned in closer to Naomi, and started to kiss her. A few minutes later, the two broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. They both said good night to each other, and Naomi fell asleep in Satoshi's arms. It was a good night for both of them.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. If you did, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for you support, and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


End file.
